warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Pyroclastic Conclave
]] The Pyroclastic Conclave is one of the daemonic legions in service to the Chaos God Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways. The Pyroclastic Conclave is a so-called Conflagration Legion, a legion dedicated to fiery destruction and centred around formations of Flamers, capable of wielding the most powerful of Warp-flames. It is led by the Exalted Lord of Change Shim'dre'lex'kazar. It was one of the many daemon legions deployed to the Stygius Sector by the Architect of Fate in the aftermath of the Great Rift's birth, and played a critical role in the siege of the Hive World of Mordian. As it entered battle with the beleaguered Imperial defenders of that world, it was composed of nine different hosts, each described below. Hosts of the Pyroclastic Conclave *'Lords of Transcendence' - Led by Tkal'chakathe Iridescent (a Changecaster), this host of the legion is composed of six Flamer packs and three Exalted Flamers. When the revered Shim'dre'lex'kazar goes to war, he does so at the forefront of the Lords of Transcendence. It was they that mutated the statue of the Emperor Ascendant on the Shrine World of Luminaria into sentient, molten metal. *'The Burning Host' - Led by Char'tzzla, Bane of Obfuscane (a Fluxmaster), this host is composed of nine Flamer packs. Wreathed in changefire, it is Char'tzzla's host that achieved the utter destruction of the Industrial World of Obfuscane, the fires released so much rad-poisoning that nothing natural can now survive upon the planet for more than a few solar seconds. *'The Kaleidoscopic Parade' - Led by Tch'fra-lar of the Burning Talon (a Changecaster), this host is composed of six Flamer packs and three Horror packs. Once the most favoured of Shim'dre'lex'kazar's advisers, Tch'fra-lar was outmanoeuvred by Char'tzzla during the final battle of Mordian, and has since had his prime position in the legion usurped. *'Wyrd Flames of Zing-tar' - Led by Zing-tar (a Fluxmaster), this host is composed of three Exalted Flamers, three Flamer packs and three Horror packs. Char'tzzla's former conspirator Zing-tar was slighted by that Herald of Tzeentch when he rose in power, and it is whispered that Tch'fra-lar, foreseeing this betrayal, allowed himself to be supplanted by Char'tzzlain in order to create a new and fruitful alliance. *'The Crystalline Blaze' - Led by Lhull'cha (a Fateskimmer), this host is composed of three Screamer packs, three Flamer packs, two Exalted Flamers and a Horror pack. When the Pyroclastic Convocation emerges from the Warp, Lhull'cha and the host known as the Crystalline Blaze are typically tasked with carrying out the initial strike upon the foe. *'Cackleflame of Tzeentch' - Led by Trillex Cackleflame (a Fateskimmer), this host is composed of three Burning Chariots, three Flamer packs and three Horror packs. The most insane and wayward host of the Pyroclastic Convocation, the Cackleflames delighted in chasing down the last of the Imperial Adeptus Ministorum forces on Luminaria, and encircled them with living Warpfires as they laughed at their victims' terrified screams. *'Bringers of the Blackfire' - Led by Triho'hop of the Firecrown (a Changecaster), this host is composed of three Horror packs, three Screamer packs and three Flamer packs. It was during a conflict in the Immaterium against the Nurgle Plague Legions of Gul'poxx the Greater that Triho'hop and his host earned the title "Bringers of Blackfire," for their changebolts and wyrdflames turned black amidst the contagion-ridden battlefield. *'Fireshards of Cha'll'aa' - Led by Cha’ll’aaa (a Changecaster), this host is composed of three Exalted Flamers and six Flamer packs. None burnt more foes or terrain than the host known as the Fireshards of Cha'll'aaa. Although the lowest ranking of all the legion's hosts, their star is in the ascendant, and Cha'll'aaa's name is spoken of more and more with suspicion... *'Followers of Amarhotep' - Led by Amarhotep (a Daemon Prince), this host is composed of three Burning Chariots, three Flamer packs and three Horror packs. It is rumoured that Amarhotep was once a Sorcerer of the Thousand Sons before his ascension to daemonhood. Whether this is true or not, his position in the 9th Host is considered fortuitous, and is envied by all but those of the first three hosts. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (8th Edition), pp. 16-17 Category:P Category:Chaos Category:Daemons